


Elevator

by Geoduck



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Gendo waits for the elevator.





	

Gendo Ikari stood impassively, waiting at the door for the elevator. He did not tap his foot impatiently. He did not sing along to "The Girl from Ipanema" on the muzak.

He just waited.

Slowly the elevator descended to his level.

Finally, the door opened.

Inside the elevator was a young girl with straight, shoulder-length hair, wearing a plug-suit.

"This is an esca… elevator."

Gendo waited.

"Escalator, elevator… elevator, escalator… I get them mixed up sometimes." She wagged a finger at Gendo. "You better not make fun of me!"

The elevator doors closed. The elevator ascended.

Gendo continued to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at ff.net in 2011.


End file.
